


Tutoring

by uchiha



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Minor appearances from others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiha/pseuds/uchiha
Summary: “You don’t seem fine, Riddle, what happened?” Trey is still holding onto him, and that’s not helping.“I just came to the realization of something important, that is all.”“…Ok, well, good night.” Trey wants to know, Riddle can see it, but he’s thankful that his best friend doesn’t ask.Specially because how hard would it be to explain he has a crush on Azul Ashengrotto?
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Riddle Rosehearts, Kinda - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Tutoring

Teaching Kalim has become routine now. Almost every day after clubs, they get together and open the books. Azul usually is the one to make the study plan, and Riddle, as serious as he is in every situation, follows it perfectly. 

Kalim doesn’t exactly like it, but it’s for his benefit, and besides, he had been the one to ask the other two dorm prefects for help. Azul, who watches intently as Kalim seems to learn things in order to make a better study guide, is always quiet. He points out some things here and there, but doesn’t actually talk much. He takes notes in a special notebook, which is sectioned in equal parts, each one for a different class Kalim is taking. He notes everything Kalim learns, everything he’s still lacking, and then extra notes about how Kalim is doing the days he learns each thing. 

Riddle had offered to help with this, but Azul had smiled and shook his head, “You’re busy teaching him already, no need to give you more work when I can do it myself.”

Riddle had to bite his lips to not say anything contradictory, he really didn’t want to get on Azul’s bad side, specially when they’re working together. Azul had just smiled, and had excused himself to find a book in the library. 

Kalim is a great student, except when he’s sleepy. Riddle tries really hard to not lose his patience with the Scarabia prefect, but it’s so hard sometimes. Only seeing Azul patiently writing down things, and poking Kalim awake without even looking up from his notebook, made Riddle smile. Somehow, working alongside Azul relaxes him. 

It feels like a coincidence the first time Riddle looks up and sees Azul is looking at him, not at Kalim. Riddle raises an eyebrow but Azul shakes his head, smiles, and looks down at his notebook. 

The second time is two days later, and it must really be a coincidence, because Azul looks away as soon as Riddle looks up. Kalim asks Riddle if there’s anything wrong, and Riddle shakes his head, saying there wasn’t. 

The third time it happens is a week after, and Riddle realizes it’s on purpose, that Azul is looking at him as he teaches Kalim. He blushes, not sure why, and looks down at the book in front of him. He stutters when he speaks next, and Kalim asks him if he’s ok. 

Riddle nods, and has a knot in his throat that whole evening. 

The next day of tutoring, Kalim is confused about something, while Azul is looking for a reference book behind them. Riddle sighs, and leans in, pointing out where Kalim should be looking to get the answer to the question Azul had made for him. Sadly, it doesn’t work, and when Azul appears again, Riddle looks up at him.

“I need your help, he’s not getting it,” Riddle says, as serious as possible, without trying to sound whiny.

“Alright, where are you?” Azul places the book on the table, and leans into the book. It’s a difficult problem, so it makes sense Riddle didn’t know how to explain it in a way that wasn’t like Crewel did it. 

The whole time Azul is explaining to Kalim where to look and what he’s looking for, Riddle watches him. He watches the slight moment of Azul’s hair as he moves his head. He watches the way his hand is placed on the chair Kalim is sitting, just to have somewhere to be, the skin looking smooth and soft, and suddenly Riddle wants to touch it. He looks up to see Azul’s eyes, concentrated on the words in the page in front of him, but Riddle wants them on him again.

He has to look down at the notebook Kalim is writing on, feeling his face heating up. Riddle had thought it, fleeting thoughts, but now it hits him straight, hoe beautiful the Octavinelle prefect is. 

The night is over in a flash, and Riddle is in his dorm, trying really hard to be a good leader, but all he can think about is the way Azul pushes his glasses up his nose, the way the beauty mark on top of his lip moves as he speaks, the perfectly trimmed nails on his hands.

“Are you ok, Riddle?” Trey asks him, right before bedtime, and Riddle realizes he’s daydreaming when Trey touches his elbow.

“Yes?” He answers with a question, which of course only makes Trey worry more.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, I’m perfectly fine,” Riddle is ready to go hide in his room, but Trey is nothing if not throughout. 

“You don’t seem fine, Riddle, what happened?” Trey is still holding onto him, and that’s not helping. 

“I just came to the realization of something important, that is all.”

“…Ok, well, good night.” Trey wants to know, Riddle can see it, but he’s thankful that his best friend doesn’t ask.

Specially because how hard would it be to explain he has a crush on Azul Ashengrotto?

Riddle drops onto his bed as soon as he’s in his room. He doesn’t even take off his uniform, just plops right into the pillows and sighs. He can’t think of anything but Azul’s beautiful eyes. He takes out his phone right there, and googles what colour would Azul’s eyes be called and frowns. 

“Livid is such a bad name for such a beautiful shade,” he mutters against his pillows, and sighs.

He gets up, reluctantly, and gets undressed. Showering is nice, but he keeps thinking of Azul’s smile, the soft lift to his lips as he speaks of something he’s sure about. He washes his face with cold water before getting out of the shower, because he knows he’s blushing. 

When he’s putting on his pyjamas his phone vibrates. Riddle finishes buttoning up his shirt, gets his books, and jumps into bed, curling up in the soft blankets before opening the books to do his homework. Helping Kalim means he can’t do his own work until later in the evening, but he doesn’t mind. Riddle grabs his phone and unlocks it, gasping when he sees it’s a text from Azul, asking him to meet up together after lunch the next day, to discuss some problems he’s done for Kalim. 

Riddle smiles, and then clears his throat, because he’s not going to let this dumb crush get the best of him. He responds, and then goes to do his homework, only to get a text that reads ‘good night’ from Azul, which makes him break into a giggle fit. He answers as soon as he’s done and goes to do his homework with a smile on his face.

The next day things go as normal, but during lunch, Azul approaches Riddle and they discuss how difficult some problems are, while others seem a bit too easy. It’s relaxing, and comfortable, and Riddle can’t help but cast a glance at Azul’s face as the Octavinelle prefect bites his lip as he thinks hard on making the problem harder. 

Riddle swallows, and looks down, feeling his face heating up as he does. He concentrates on listening to Azul’s voice as he speaks, but that makes his face grow hotter. He looks at the notebook, and when he sees what’s making the problem seem difficult to change, he gasps.

“I got it,” He says, and points to the notebook, “This combination of spells is what’s making it too easy, if you change the first one for a different spell, it might work.”

“Oh!” Azul gasps, as he goes to scribble on the notebook right away, “You’re right, Riddle, thank you.” 

Riddle looks up at that moment and regrets it. Azul is smiling at him, and it’s a sincere smile, soft and small, but it’s there and it’s real and it made Riddle’s heart skip a beat. “N-no problem.” The bell rings then, saving Riddle for doing something dumb, and he sighs, relieved. 

“I’ll see you after clubs,” Azul says, and walks away. Riddle stares at his back as he walks, then turning around and walking to his class. Thankfully, they don’t have Alchemy at the same time, because Riddle knows he’d mess up if they did. 

When clubs are done, Riddle goes to change, entering his dorm and immediately yells at Deuce and Ace, who are arguing over something, and then goes to his meeting with Azul. He finds the other prefect in the hallway that leads to the library.

“Good evening,” Azul greets him, a small smile on his face.

“Good evening,” Riddle smiles back, and they can’t really talk much, because Kalim appears for a corner, and he looks to be concentrating hard on something.

“Ready?” Riddle asks, and Kalim nods.

“Of course! I was reading my notes before the new lesson, I’m going to be the best, you’ll see.”

Riddle smirks, and Azul chuckles behind them. They enter the library together and get to their usual table, their usual positions, the usual quietness to their lessons. Riddle points out the mistakes Kalim makes, and Azul takes notes. 

They work well together, all three of them. 

The lesson goes by fast, and when Kalim’s head nods, and the bell for dinner rings, they have to leave the library and go to the dining room. Dinner goes by smoothly, for the most part, as again, Deuce and Ace get into some sort of trouble and show up late for dinner. 

When everything is done and everyone is going back to their dorms, Riddle makes sure everyone is gone before standing up. He’s ready to go back to the Heartslabyul dorm, but something stops him. 

For some reason, one he can’t explain, he doesn’t want to go back to his room. Instead, he makes his way to the mirrors, and without a second thought, he goes to Mostro Lounge. The twins receive him, and one of the disappears into the café as the other guides Riddle to a table. 

“Wait here,” He says, and Riddle nods. He gets a menu from the someone else, and smiles. The twin that attended him, Floyd he thinks, walks up to his table and nods. “What would you like?”

“A chamomile tea, please.” 

Floyd nods, but it’s not him that brings him his tea.

“Here you go,” The small pot is set on the table, with two cups, and Azul smiles, “Mind if I sit with you?” 

“Go ahead,” Riddle smiles. Azul looks happy here, surrounded by all he’s built. 

And his smile is gorgeous. 

“When Jade told me you were here, I decided to drop everything, and join you,” Azul confesses as he takes a seat in front of Riddle.

“You really didn’t have to,” Riddle feels his face warm up, so he looks down. Azul serves him his tea, and Riddle looks up at him again, “Thank you.”

“What brought you here?” Azul asks, after serving his own cup of tea. He takes a sip, waiting for Riddle’s response.

“I’m not entirely sure…” Riddle’s eyebrows tighten.

“Maybe you wanted to relax a little,” Azul suggests, and Riddle shakes his head.

“I guess… I wanted to spend some time with— Here.” He wasn’t going to say he wanted to spend time with Azul.

Azul blinks, and chuckles, “That’s fine,” He takes a sip of his cup once more, humming, “I really hope you like your tea.”

Riddle takes a sip and smiles, “It’s good chamomile,” he chuckles, and Azul smiles.

“We only offer the best, of course.” 

Riddle chuckles once more and takes another sip of his tea, “I saw your dessert list, it’s missing something.”

“Oh yeah? What is that?” Azul raises an eyebrow as he speaks, he’s sure he has everything that the students could want.

“Tarts,” Riddle says, matter of factly, “specially fruit tarts. They would go great with black teas, and you don’t have any.” 

“Tarts?” Azul is surprised by this, he never expected someone like Riddle would want a tart.

“Yes, tarts.”

“So which tart do you like the most?” Azul ventures, trying to see where this was coming from. 

“Strawberry,” Riddle blushes as he says this, but he clears his throat, and continues, “they’re sweet and tart at the same time and delicious.”

“I’ll make sure you get a strawberry tart next time you come.” 

“If I come, you mean.” 

Azul blinks a couple of times, and laughs. “You’re right, it’s a rare sight to have you here.” 

Riddle is taken in by the laughter, and smiles, taking his cup and drinking his tea. The talk goes to school not long after, and they laugh together for a few moments, and then discuss schoolwork, and Riddle gets to hear Azul complaining about Alchemy, and it is the most adorable thing ever.

He’s fallen so far for this one guy, it’s ridiculous.

When Riddle looks at his phone he gasps, he’s been in the lounge, talking to Azul, for a full hour. 

“I have to get going,” they had finished the pot of chamomile already, and so Riddle goes to pick up the cups and Azul stops him. Azul’s hand on his wrist makes his heart skip a beat.

“It’s alright, you go, I’ll deal with this here,” Azul does as he says, and picks everything up, “I’ll see you Monday for Kalim’s tutoring.”

Right, they won’t see each other for two days, and that makes Riddle feel sad.

“Yes, see you then,” Riddle nods and leaves the lounge. 

When he goes back to Heartslabyul, Trey is waiting for him in the common room.

“You’re late.” 

“I’m right on time,” Riddle retorts, as he starts heading to his room, but Trey follows him.

“This is unlike you, Riddle,” Trey says, and rests against the door’s frame, his arms crossed in front of him.

“I was visiting a friend,” is Azul even a friend? 

Trey smiles softly, and nods, “Just making sure you’re ok, I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.” 

“Nothing bad will happen, it’s ok. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get ready for bed.” 

The next morning Riddle woke up feeling calm and relaxed, which is slightly off. He’s usually a bit nervous, never knowing how the day will go, but this morning he isn’t. He looks at his phone, awake two minutes before his alarm, as usual. He turns off the alarm and then looks at his notifications. He smiles softly when he sees a message from Azul, wishing him a good day, sent sometime last night. 

He showers, and dresses, and fixes his hair, ready for yet another day at school. He makes sure to be out in the lounge, watching as everyone starts to file out of their rooms, some yawning, some fixing their hair. Riddle watches each of them, as he takes into account the time, before yelling at some stragglers to move faster. 

Ace waves at him as he yawns, and Riddle waves back, making sure the first year is leaving the dorm for breakfast. 

“Did you sleep well?” Trey asks, standing beside him after helping a student with their tie, and Riddle nods.

“How about you?” 

“Fine enough. Got a test today so I spent some time studying before bed.”

“Good luck, though knowing you, I’m sure you don’t need it,” Riddle says, without looking at him.

“What a compliment, you’re in a good mood today, eh?” Trey laughs, and continues before Riddle can comment, “You can go on ahead, I’ll make sure to get anyone who’s missing.” 

“Thank you,” Riddle nods, smiling at Trey before leaving the dorm. 

The walk to the cafeteria is smooth, as always, and Riddle sighs when he sees Deuce and Ace huddled together, whispering something with the transfer student, right outside of it.

“Whatever you’re planning, do it after breakfast, it is almost time for it.” The three jump, and nod, entering the cafeteria hurriedly. 

Riddle shakes his head, entering after them, and goes to his usual seat, always empty for him. Trey enters with a few students not long after, and Riddle looks at his phone. Right on time.

Breakfast goes without any issues, everyone talking as they eat, with their mouths properly empty as they do, of course. Some are sleepy still, and Riddle mentions to Trey to talk to the students he sees are lacking sleep. He thinks that they may need tutoring, or help wth school, but Kalim takes most of Riddle’s time, so he’ll have to make arrangements.

Classes go smoothly as well, Riddle sitting two rows behind Azul, and spends whatever time the professor isn’t talking or writing something down to stare at the back of the other prefect’s head. His hair is so soft looking.

There’s no tutoring that evening, so Riddle takes his time in the equestrian club, only going to the library after he’s cleaned up and had tea. He looks for a couple of books to help him with his homework, going to his dorm, and doing work in the lounge. 

He goes to dinner, then to return the books, and that’s when the day takes a weird turn. He sees Azul outside the library, frowning. 

“Is there something wrong?” He asks Azul, and the other looks at him surprised, not having noticed Riddle was approaching him.

“Ah… No, everything is alright,” But before Riddle can respond, something happens. “oh no…”

There’s a sound as if a bottle of cola is being opened, and smoke, and suddenly, Azul yelps, as his body crumbles to the floor in between the smoke. Riddle rushes to help him up, but gasps, noticing, when the smoke dissipates, that Azul is not human anymore. 

In front of him is Azul, but his legs are gone, instead, eight tentacles take their place. His skin is a cute shade of purple, and Riddle gasps.

“Water, you need water,” Riddle holds out his pen and casts a water spell, enveloping Azul’s form in it. He doesn’t know where his gills are, so might as well cover him whole.

“Riddle, you don’t need to do this,” Azul’s voice is slightly warped due to the water.

“It’s ok, there’s a bathroom nearby, I can help,” Riddle moves Azul to said bathroom, and frowns.

“I can be ok without water, for a while,” Azul says, as if seeing Riddle’s thoughts.

Riddle nods, and lets the spell run out, pointing to the sinks and transforming them into something of a tub. It’s at least big enough for Azul’s tentacles to go in. He opens the water and lets the tub fill as he casts a levitating spell on Azul.

Azul yelps, holding onto his phone as he’s put into the tub. The water splashes and Azul chuckles.

“Well, this is embarrassing.” 

“I’m sorry, should I let you be?” Riddle blushes, Azul is technically naked, isn’t he?

“There’s no need, you have seen me already,” Azul sighs, as he sends a text message, “Jade has been notified to bring me a potion. It seems like I forgot a dose.”

Riddle moves closer to the tub, staring at Azul’s tentacles move in the water. “Does it hurt? Transforming.”

“Not at all, it actually tickles,” Azul smirks, “Would you like to try it sometime? I can turn you into a pretty merman.”

“No, thank you!” Riddle looks away, and then something comes to mind, as Azul chuckles, “What happened to your uniform?” 

“Ah… It’s probably where we were.”

“I shall go get it!” Riddle leaves the bathroom before Azul can respond, and walks to the library again, trying to find the uniform. He finds it, magic pen included, and picks it all up. Azul was lucky that no one else was around to see what happened, or the clothes for that matter. 

“That was fast,” Azul comments, passing a hair through his hair. There’s water droplets falling from his locks now, and Riddle follows the droplet down Azul’s back, snapping out of it in a moment.

Azul is staring at him with a smile on his face.

“Y-yeah, here you go,” Riddle walks to the tub, puts the clothes on the sink that wasn’t caught in the transfiguration, and sighs. 

He turns to face Azul again, but he does’t notice there’s water on the floor, and thus, he slips. He yells as tentacles come to his rescue, but sadly, they were slightly slow, as Riddle ends up falling face first into the water. 

Gasping as he takes his head out, he tries to hold onto the rim of the tub, but slips once more and more of his body falls into the water. If it weren’t for the tentacles, he would have hit the bottom of the tub, hard.

Now, the problem is not that he’s in the tub, or that he’s wet, not at all. The problem is that he moved, guided by the tentacles, and ended up laying on top of Azul’s chest. He’s blushing so furiously he doesn’t know where to look. His hands are touching Azul’s hard and wet chest, and there’s a tentacle on his neck.

“Ah,” Azul moves the tentacle away, and winces. “Apologies.”

“Eh? Why?” Riddle looks up and sees that Azul’s is watching him. His eyes are so pretty, almost like a gemstone. 

“It seems like I left a mark,” Azul moves one of his hands, and touches Riddle’s neck. 

Riddle gasps, and puts his hand on top of Azul’s, blushing again when he feels the slender fingers under his much smaller ones. He’s about to say something when the bathroom door opens, and the twins walk in.

“Oh? Should we come later?” Jade asks, as Floyd laughs.

Riddle blushes more still, almost an impossible shade of red, before he moves away from Azul’s chest, starting to get out of the tub. It’s hard, considering he can’t exactly step on Azul’s tentacles.

“Not at all, Riddle fell and I was helping him,” Azul responds.

“Sure you were, boss,” Floyd snickers as he speaks, and Jade chuckles.

“We brought you the potion,” Jade says, and Azul nods.

“Thank you, now if you don’t mind, bring it over?” 

Riddle manages to get out of the tub, water dripping from his pants, moving away as Jade approaches. Azul takes the offered potion and takes it, and the sound is present again, smoke too, and Azul’s tentacles disappear. 

Riddle looks, curious, as the smoke fades and Azul’s body appears human again. 

He blushes, once more, when he notices Azul is naked, so he looks away. 

Jade and Floyd say something in hushed tones, and Azul sighs loudly. Must be about the Lounge, then.

When Azul is dressed, shoes on and hair pushed back, he undoes Riddle’s magic and turns the tub into sinks once more. He approaches the Heartslabyul dorm prefect, and pokes his neck with a finger.

“Again, really sorry,” Riddle blinks a couple of times, before turning to a mirror, and looking at the mark on his neck. 

“It’s ok,” Riddle manages to say, blushing as he touches the mark with the tip of his fingers, “it’ll fade.” 

Azul dismisses the twins, who leave in the middle of laughing, and when the bathroom room is closed, he turns to Riddle, who can see him perfectly through the mirror.

“Azul?” Riddle asks, turning around.

“You’re wet,” He comments, and Riddle looks down. He had forgotten about that, “Allow me to dry you off.”

Azul takes out his pen and casts a spell, Riddle’s clothes drying slowly. Riddle is about to say something, when Azul lifts a hand to his face. Riddle looks up to Azul’s face, blinking, his face pink. Azul caresses Riddle’s cheek with his thumb, while smiling softly.

“Thank you,” Azul’s voice is quiet, as if to not take it echo of the bathroom walls, “You were a big help today.” 

Before Riddle can respond, Azul presses his lips to Riddle’s forehead, right between his hair strands. Riddle closes his eyes, his cheeks hot, and inhales sharply. He feels Azul’s lips on his cheek, the one free of the hand, and then he opens his eyes, watching Azul smile softly at him.

Azul moves his hand away from Riddle’s face, and straightens up, fixing his tie, a small blush on his face as he does. 

“I should get going,” He says, and riddle nods, not able to speak, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Without any other words, Azul leaves the bathroom, effectively leaving Riddle alone, dumbstruck, with a hand on his cheek.

When he’s back to his room, Riddle lets himself fall on the bed, gasping, touching his forehead, then his cheek, then his neck. All the places that Azul had touched that day.

He’s a bit distracted when his phone makes a sound, notifying him of a text message. He looks at it, and smiles.

‘Next time we’re off from tutoring, I’d like to properly thank you for your help today.’ 

Riddle texts a response back, saying it’s not necessary, and Azul responds again.

‘It won’t take any time of your busy schedule, I promise. Just a drink in the Lounge, that’s it.’

Riddle smiles, and agrees, before setting his phone down. He was done with homework already, so there’s nothing to distracting him from the kisses Azul had given him. If anything, it made him think, that maybe, just maybe, he has a chance with the other prefect. 

He decides then, after a lot of consideration, that when that drink with Azul happens, he’s going to ask the other for a date.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many ships in this fandom, so many. 
> 
> I love Azul and Riddle, they deserve some love, so I gave them some (except not with each other lmao)


End file.
